


how now, Zimmermann Cow

by Piehead



Series: Cow Daze [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cow Jack Zimmermann, Cow people, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Another day on the farm, but Jack is treated to something nice...





	how now, Zimmermann Cow

**Author's Note:**

> I like cow people, okay? And lactation. Don’t look at me. For a full(-ish) synopsis of the world check the end notes.

Jack’s morning routine goes like this.

He wakes up in the barn. Gets up, makes his bed, heads downstairs to the main area to find a few other cows milling about; having breakfast, talking, or just relaxing. The Bittle farm is good to them, since they’re provided for and never have to worry about much aside from the occasional need for more man, ahem,  _ cow _ power. They did a bit of work around the farm to keep it clean and make sure the harvest came in, but other than that, there wasn’t much to do.

Jack would have breakfast. A smoothie made from spinach, protein powder, almond milk, and peaches was his usual, since he’d have various hearty salads for the rest of his meals. He didn’t mind; he was a vegetarian after all. A herbivore generally didn’t eat much meat.

From there, Jack liked to go outside and spend some time in the sun. He’d lounge a bit; lay around in the sun and maybe take a dip in the pond behind the farm. He wouldn’t go too far because by that time afternoon would be approaching, and around noon was when his body ramped up milk production.

The afternoon was also when Eric Bittle came around to help anyone in need of relief.

Jack was one of the few cows on the farm that lactated fairly heavy. In fact, he lactated the  _ heaviest _ of all the others. Most of them could handle milking themselves on their own, but Jack needed a hand because the pain could be unbearable at times. It meant he had good genes, mostly, to make as much milk as he did, and some of the older sows would tell him that if he weren’t so obviously enamored with the Bittle boy he would have had fine calfs with a nice miss.

But Jack  _ was _ completely enamored by Eric. Eric was like starlight, dazzling, absolutely radiant in all the best ways. He had a halo of hair as bright as the sun and brown eyes Jack could absolutely lose himself in. He was so handsome that Jack already knew what he wanted to do when he finally left the farm, and that was marry Eric Bittle.

Of course, Jack didn’t think Eric himself knew of that plan.

“Afternoon, Jack,” Eric greeted, when he came into the barn. Jack had come back about two minutes before Eric came in, wanting to be the first person Eric saw.

“Good afternoon, Bits,” Jack replied. He would smile, pretty and shy, and Eric always looked at him like Jack was the light of his life.

“Need any help today? You’re lookin’ heavier than usual,” Eric offered. Jack nodded, took Eric’s hand, and led Eric towards one of the more private stalls. Eric said more greetings as he passed folks by, but most knew he wouldn’t be making any more rounds today.

“How was your morning?”

Eric sighed, looking a bit worried, “Momma and Coach keep askin’ if I’m gonna go back to school soon. I keep sayin’ I just wanna help with the farm right now.”

Jack feels bad for being glad that Eric isn’t leaving them just yet. But he knows that Eric might move on soon, and then Jack might never see him again. Would Eric go to college and meet another bovine that kept his attention? Would Jack have to leave the farm so he wouldn’t have to see Eric come home with someone else on his arm?

He didn’t know. Jack tried not to think about it as Eric locked the stall up tight and motioned for Jack to have a seat. Jack did so, squirming just a bit, but made sure to stay still when Eric pulled up his stool and put the pump on standby. He liked to check things out without it first, which Jack was very grateful for.

“Ah, slow,” Jack sighed, when Eric’s hands came up to gently squeeze Jack’s breast. His nipples dribbled just a bit of the white liquid, which Eric had no qualms about licking from his hand. Jack felt a stirring in his pants when he witnessed the action. Eric shot him a smile and then picked up the pump, easing it onto Jack’s left nipple and watching with focused attention to make sure it sealed properly around Jack’s nipple.

Jack didn’t find this part particularly sexy usually, since he had done it on his own several times before and it really wasn’t much, but then he saw the way Eric was looking at his other nipple, the other pump still held in hand as the first got to work emptying Jack’s tit.

“Bits?” Jack frowned. Eric didn’t seem to hear him, still watching his chest. A bit of milk beaded and leaked down from Jack’s nipple, but Eric leaned forward in enough time to catch it and then latch onto Jack’s nipple directly.

Jack made a loud sound at the action; Eric’s tongue felt foreign but  _ good _ against his chest. The pump on his left nipple was still doing its work, almost languid, while Eric licked and sucked at Jack’s right. Jack brought a hand up to place against the back of Eric’s had, holding him close. He would have been content with enjoying the feeling if he hadn’t suddenly felt the hand palming at the front of his pants, trying to get at his dick.

Jack was fairly certain at this point that he was dreaming. The person he loved was touching him, giving him attention, making him  _ feel good. _ A moan working its way out of Jack’s throat seemed to pull Eric out of whatever trance he was in; with an obscene  _ pop! _ Eric was off Jack’s teet, face aflame and looking absolutely ashamed of himself. His hand had not moved from Jack’s crotch, however.

“Oh goodness I—” Eric swallowed. “I didn’t mean to, Jack—”

“Can you… do it again?” Jack asked, voice sounding small. He lifted his hips again, reminding Eric of where his hand was. Eric seemed very aware of it suddenly, because his hand twitched, as if he were going to move it, but Jack lifted his hips a bit again, pressing into the touch.

“I really shouldn’t, Jack. But.”

Eric grabbed the other pump and eased it onto the nipple he’d just abused. Usually, Jack wouldn’t find anything pleasurable about it but after having Eric’s mouth around him he felt extra sensitive, and the feeling of the pump sucking his milk from him made Jack’s dick grow even harder. It felt kind of cold actually, weirdly enough, and Jack found out why when he looked down.

Eric had pulled his pants down and freed his cock. It wasn’t small by any means, most of the length of Eric’s face for sure, and Eric looked at it like it was a challenge to be conquered.

“I do feel bad for leavin’ you like this, sugar. Let me take care of it,” Eric offered. Jack felt it when his dick twitched, practically against Eric’s face.

“Y-yeah, okay…” Jack agreed. He tried to relax, still too aware of the pump working his mildly abused teet, and didn’t last very long from the second Eric wrapped his pretty lips around Jack’s cock.

“B-Bits, slower,” Jack pleaded, feeling his orgasm already coming up on him fast. Eric absolutely didn’t slow down, taking Jack’s dick into his throat with such practiced ease Jack would’ve thought he’d been doing this all his life. Eric sucked and swallowed like a man starved; he pulled up and sucked on the head like that, too, was a treat to be savored. Eric reached over and flipped a switch on the pump machine, switching the setting from low to high.

Jack started to lose it in record time. The feeling of wet heat engulfing his dick followed by the overstimulation coming from being milked so roughly was a dual combo that managed to make Jack go rigid in seconds. His orgasm was ripped from him faster than he could think, his mind on something of a delayed timer, separate from his body.

“Bittle—too much—Eric!” Jack cried out when he finally came, cum shooting from him like a geyser down Eric’s throat. Eric swallowed without much effort. He reached over again and turned the pump machine off before he eased himself off of Jack’s cock.

Jack felt a jolt of pleasure run through him when Eric removed the pumps, one managing to catch on his puffier than usual nipples. He took a few breaths while Eric packed up the pump and looked at the end result.

“This is almost four times as usual,” Eric mumbled, “I think the extra stimulation helped with the flow from your milk ducts.”

Jack was barely listening. He was leaning back against the wall of the stall now, trying to regain composure. Eric was kind enough to tuck his dick away again, his fingers coming up to gently touch Jack’s nipples afterwards.

Jack’s hands shot up to grab Eric’s,  _ “Too much.” _

Eric let go, but he gave Jack an appreciative smile. “We’ll have to do this more often. Momma and Coach can’t find out I got a little greedy, but I think we need a few more private milking sessions.”

Jack’s face turned red again, surprised that Eric was offering to do… whatever this was again.

“You—you want to?” He asked. Then he paused. “You like me?”

Eric blinked up at Jack from between Jack’s legs. A smile tugged at his lips and he surged up to give Jack a kiss.

“Of course I like you, sweetpea. You ever see me help anyone else with milkin’ like I do for you?” Eric asked, his forehead pressed against Jack’s. Jack genuinely couldn’t remember seeing Eric touch or help any of the other cows the same way he did Jack. It caused something of a short circuit in his brain, and then he was kissing Eric again while Eric giggled.

A hard knock on the stall startled them apart, and Richard Bittle’s stern voice echoed from the other side of the door.

“If you two are finished in there, it’s just about time for lunch. Junior, try not to get carried away next time. Jack, treat my boy right,” the owner and proprietor of Bittle Farms said.

Eric blushed bright red while Jack responded with a very serious, “Yes Sir.”

They cleaned up and left, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo in this world, cow people exist. They’re pretty much all uniformly vegetarian. They all lactate??? Jack lactates very heavily. Cow people can forgo life for a bit and live on a farm; usually, they can stay for free mostly, only having to do occasional work around the farm as needed (who needs horse power when you’ve got cows that can are stronger than the average human?). Older cows can usually live on farms without payment of debt (because they’re seen as having already paid their way through life, making it to old age after all, so they usually impart wisdom).
> 
> After a tragic event in Jack’s life, he came to Georgia to live on the Bittle Farm. There, he met one Eric Bittle.


End file.
